The use of aromatic oils, fragrances, baths and massage for personal well being is quite ancient. Further, the viewing of beautiful pictures and listening to music. has long been recognized as beneficial to the mood of people.
However, in the modern world, these past times have become less accessible to most of the people either because of the lack of artisans capable of performing the necessary acts or the expense and time required to attend such facilities. To combat these modern day societal shortcomings, machines have been employed in an attempt to relieve the stresses of the day. There are different mechanical devices for massage, for tanning and for simulated weightlessness.
What is lacking in the art is a comprehensive approach to the overall benefits of using several different biological senses to ameliorate the effects of stress and trauma.